Bribed
If a comic strip received enough likes in a day, there's a chance that that strip might be bribed. On Strip Generator, when a comic has the highest amount of likes during the previous 24 hour time span, they are featured on the front page for one full day and are considered bribed. Over the years, the format for the bribed section has changed from being only one comic strip a day to, currently, three strips a day. Pre-Version 1.5 Strip Generator Prior to the update on January 25th, 2010, bribed comics were only chosen once a day and featured only one comic from that day. Three days worth of bribed comics were on display near the bottom of the front page. Version 1.5 Onward With the update on January 25th, now, three comic strips a day were able to be bribed, meaning that more artists had an opportunity to get bribed and get noticed. At the end of each day, the top three liked comics that were created within the last 24 hours would receive bribed status. Also, with this update, the bribed strips moved from the bottom of the page, up to the top in a more visible area. Bribed Has Been Changed On November 24th, the bribed algorithm had been changed slightly. Instead of all three comics being chosen at the end of a day, now, they would be chosen through the day. Every eight hours a new bribed comic strip would be chosen from any of the ones created within the last 24 hours. This allowed for users to have a wider time frame to increase the chance of getting bribed. http://stripgenerator.com/blog/post/8/bribed-has-been-changed/ Criticism Same Ol' Artists Several users have argued that the bribed spot is discouraging to many users as, typically, a small group of users dominate the bribed section. They argue that if the bribed algorithm was changed so that users can only get bribed once and can't get bribed again for several days or a week, it would make it less discouraging to others. On the other hand, other users feel that would be unfair to users who deserve to be bribed because of their hard work on a strip. Minus Attacks Prior to March 3rd, 2011, many users had complaints about the use of the minus, or as it later became known as thumbs down, button. Users noticed random and, at times, a bulk of minuses applied to their strips; especially around the time when Bribe comics were chosen. This lead to many accusations that minuses were being used to manipulate the system so that one user wouldn't get Bribed, while another user would. Several users also disagreed with this idea as they felt it limited their voting ability on a strip; especially on strips that might be slanderous, use stolen elements, or was offensive.http://stripgenerator.com/forum/topic/846/http://stripgenerator.com/forum/topic/845/ On March 3rd, the staff of Strip Generator announced that they had removed this feature and that those who didn't like a strip would have to not vote and/or leave a comment.http://stripgenerator.com/blog/post/15/comic-books-are-booklets/ References